Natasha (Video Game)
Natasha is an original character who appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two, ''one of the antagonists in "Amid The Ruins" and "No Going Back", with her younger brother, Arvo and the Russian Group. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Natasha's life before or as the outbreak began except that she is of Russian origin and that she has a brother named Arvo. Post Apocalypse Season 2 Nothing is known how she and her Russian group survived two years into the zombie apocalypse, other than before Arvo meeting Clementine, and got robbed by Clementine and Jane ''(Determinant), her group used to camp inside a unfinished house near a lake, which had frozen over by the time when her group and Clementine's band of survivors confronted each other. "Amid The Ruins" When Arvo is caught by Jane and Clementine on the observation deck, Clementine searches his bag and finds a stash of medicine. When questioned upon the stash, he claims that his sister, Natasha, was sick and needed the painkillers to help deal with her disease. Later, whilst Arvo is distracting Clementine's group, she comes along with Buricko and Vitali and holds Clementine's group at gunpoint, showing no signs of the sickness Arvo had told Clementine about. She speaks in Russian towards Arvo, seemingly about the situation, and is partially surprised when they discover the group has a baby. She is seen aiming her pistol at Bonnie in particular and slowly circling her. "No Going Back" Natasha is shot off screen in the chest, presumably by Kenny. Arvo is seen holding her in his arms, and he attempts to perform CPR on her without success. When Kenny grabs Arvo to force Vitali to surrender, Natasha reanimates and tries to attack Clementine, only to be shot in the head by her. A griev-struck Arvo then struggled off Kenny's grasp and grieves over her corpse. Clementine can later discuss with her group about Arvo's sister, mainly about how it was Arvo that had gotten her killed. She can choose to apologize to Arvo about his loss. Death Killed By *Kenny (Alive, Assumed) *Clementine (Zombified) Natasha's death happened offscreen, in the gap between the ending of "Amid The Ruins" and the start of "No Going Back". The chain of events that led to her death are never shown, and the one who is responsible for her death is also left unknown. Though, based on the translated dialogue of Vitali, that says, "You've killed Natasha, you bastard! (...) He is already dead! You'll only help him!" it's most likely that Kenny is the one who shot her. In the middle of the gunfight between the last members of the Russian Group and Clementine's band of survivors, Natasha reanimates to a walker, forcing Clementine to shoot her in the head, and her death devastates her brother, who shouts in despair as he breaks down in tears. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Natasha has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Arvo Arvo is Natasha's brother. Given by Arvo's reaction to her death, it can be inferred they had a loving sibling relationship. Upon first meeting Arvo, Clementine, and Jane caught him trying to hide a bag full of medicines that he said it was belongs to his sick sister. However, when Natasha appears near the end of "Amid The Ruins" she displays no signs of sickness, proving that Arvo lied about what he said to Clementine, and Jane, putting his sister above fear of strangers. When the tension between her group, and Clementine's group escalates, Natasha is shown to be angry at Arvo, for leading her and the rest of the group to the chaos they are in. After the gun fights ensue, Arvo is devastated by his sister's death. Before grabbed by Kenny as a bargaining chip to end the madness, Arvo tried to revive his sister by performing CPR, displaying a caring nature and a strong desire to not allow her to die. When Natasha reanimates as a walker and forces Clementine to shoot her point-blank in the head, Arvo yells in despair as he breaks down in tears, distraught at the loss. Vitali Vitali and Natasha are shown to trust each other as in they are in the same band of survivors, surviving together. When she is shot to death presumably by one of Clementine's band of survivors, Vitali is shown to be angry and swears to kill every single one of them as his revenge towards her death. Buricko Buricko and Natasha are shown to trust each other as in they are in the same band of survivors, surviving together. Bonnie Bonnie and Natasha are shown to be very distrustful towards each other from the very first time they met each other as they both aim their guns toward one another. Clementine Although never really interacting, Clementine appears to be very apologetic to Arvo about his dead sister, and has the option to attempt to talk to Arvo about it. Appearances Video Game Season 2 *"Amid The Ruins" *"No Going Back" Trivia *In the unused audio files for "Amid The Ruins", Natasha, Buricko, and Vitali have unused lines where their dialogue is spoken in English. *Before the release of "No Going Back", Natasha was possibly named "Maud". This is suggested by the game files for her character model referring to her as "Maud". **This makes her the second character to have his/her name changed following his/her first appearance. The first is the Stranger, who was originally named "Campman". *In "Amid The Ruins", Arvo claims that Natasha needs medicine suggesting that she's ill or that she has a medical condition. The authenticity of this claim is never revealed, though according to unused audio clips translated from Russian, she did have a disease like Arvo had claimed, known as sickle cell anemia. It is unknown if Arvo suffered from this too and used painkillers as well. *Natasha is the only character who dies off-screen at the end of "Amid The Ruins". Category:Video Game Category:Russian Group Category:Deceased Category:Notable Walkers Category:Antagonists Category:NPC Category:Miscellaneous Survivor